We propose a comprehensive multi-disciplinary Research Ethics Training and Curriculum Development Program that builds on the success of our extensive collaborations with Central South Univesity, Xiangya Schol of Medicine, a leading academic instituition in China. We have assembled a team of seasoned investigators from U.S. and China with extensive experience in curriculum development, conduct and evaluation of international research projects as well as in training programs, mentoring international scholars and have carefully designed a program that is responsive to the short-term and long-term needs of the host country institution. The proposed training program will develop and disseminate graduate level curricula in research ethics; provide long-term (18 months) and medim-term (10 months) training to 11 Chinese researchers and health professionals in multi-disciplinary research methodologies, bioethics and ethical review of research; offer intensive short-courses and workshops on research methods, grant and manuscript writing and selected research ethics topics; enhance human subjects protection and strengthen the capacity of Institutional Review Boards at Xiangya School of Medicine and Yale University to review research protocols. We believe the Chinese scholars trained through this program will influence research ethics policy and practice throughout China in the years to come.